


Without Asking

by lilferret



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilferret/pseuds/lilferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's been borrowing without permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Asking

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this entirely on my girlfriend Valarie. You can thank her later. Originally posted 3/7/12.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

“Did you really think you could get away with it?”

The words burned a trail of fire against his ear as Ianto found himself pinned against the wall. He swallowed carefully, willing his racing heart to slow to a more normal rhythm. He knew it was a lost cause, however, as even though he now realized it was Jack behind him, and not some random enemy who'd managed to breach the base, he was reacting to more than just the attack. There were thighs pressed intimately against his own and there was no mistaking the bulge rubbing against his arse.

“I'd figured you wouldn't mind.”

There was a raspy chuckle and breath washed over the back and side of his neck. “Oh, I really doubt that, Ianto.”

“You seemed to enjoy it before,” Ianto argued, flexing his fingers under the Captain's hands. The hands tightened their grip. 

“Did I?” The bulge behind him ground against his cheeks, causing him to shiver. “I think you've misinterpreted my actions.”

Licking his lips, Ianto turned his face a bit to the right, catching Jack's body in his peripheral vision. “So that's not your cock grinding my arse, sir?”

The growl that followed his question made Ianto's own cock twitch. “Oh, that's my cock alright. I know exactly what I'm going to do to you as punishment for wearing my clothes.”

Ianto smirked. “If the shirt offends your senses I'm sure I wouldn't mine taking it off. Of course, for that, you'll have to release my hands.”

“No, Ianto Jones. You'll do nothing of the sort. I have plans for you.”

Ianto could only imagine what those plans were. The last – and only other – time he'd borrowed one of Jack's shirts he'd ended up strapped to the ladder in Jack's bunker, taking it from behind as he wore nothing but the shirt. It wasn't his fault that Jack had ripped three buttons off of Ianto's own red shirt, leaving it unwearable until he'd had a chance to sew more buttons on. The thought of more of the same punishment made him push back into the hardness behind him.

Jack bit down on his neck and Ianto groaned, a steady throbbing between his legs. He wanted nothing more than for Jack to take him right there, against the wall of the archives. No, it wouldn't be comfortable, but when he was this worked up only rough and fast would do. He didn't need a bed for that.

“Turn around,” Jack instructed, letting go of him and backing up just enough to allow Ianto the room to turn towards him. “Hands on the wall.”

Ianto placed the palms of his hands flat against the wall behind him. It was grungy. He hadn't given the archives a proper scrub in ages. He'd have to remember to do so.

Getting onto his knees in front of Ianto Jack reached for his belt, unbuckling it but not removing it from its loops. Next was his catch and zipper, and Ianto hissed as it was drawn down over his erection, his trousers pooling at his ankles. The shirt and waistcoat were left in place, as was his jacket, and Ianto grunted when Jack's mouth engulfed him through his underwear.

“Mmm,” Jack hummed around the cloth-encased flesh, and Ianto's head hit the wall when the vibrations jolted through him.

“Jack...” he gasped, feeling the heat of the Captain's mouth and the tease of his tongue through the slit in his underwear.

Jack slipped lower, pulling each of Ianto's balls into his mouth one at a time, back and forth, until Ianto was thrusting his groin against Jack's face. He then returned to the now rock-hard length of Ianto's cock, his lips wrapping around the head through the opening and sucking hard.

Ianto struggled not to move his hands. He wanted nothing more than to grab Jack's head and hold it so he could thrust deep into his throat. His Captain gave amazing blow jobs, and this one was no exception.

Suddenly the heat around him disappeared and Ianto felt bereft. God, he sincerely hoped Jack wasn't planning to leave him hard and aching. He knew it would take forever for the erection to subside, due in no small part to the ongoing mental images that would bombard Ianto for hours afterward.

“Turn around and back up, then hands back on the wall.”

Ianto did as he was told, shuffling carefully as the trousers were keeping his ankles locked closely together. He leaned over and found purchase on the wall, wondering if Jack would prepare him first or simply enter him dry. He wished for the former but couldn't deny the latter had its appeal.

He got his answer when something wet and firm swiped between his covered cheeks. Oh God, it was Jack's tongue. He bowed his head between his arms, staring down at his swollen cock, now completely sticking out of the front of his underwear and bobbing. He wanted to reach down and stroke it as Jack's warm tongue delved into his crack through the cotton. Just the though made him gasp, his arse pushing back to gain more contact.

“Such a dirty little slut,” Jack said, the words hot on his backside. “Look at you, practically begging for my tongue.”

Ianto's eyes fluttered shut and he licked his lips again. They were extremely parched, and the thought of a nice cold bottle of water drifted through his mind for the briefest of moments before it was replaced with a virtual image of what Jack was doing behind him.

“Please...Jack...”

“Please what, Ianto?” Jack asked, using a finger to tug aside the leg of Ianto's underwear and planting a wet kiss on his cheek. “What do you want? What do you think you deserve for taking my things without asking?”

“I want...I deserve...”

“Yes?” The other cheek this time, and the smallest brush of Jack's tongue against his opening.

“Please...fuck me.”

“How, Ianto?”

Ianto's eyes opened and he watched a drop of liquid dangle on the tip of his cock. “Hard. Hard, Jack.”

“And what if I wanted to taste you, Ianto? What then?”

“Anything. Anything, please...”

And then the tongue was back, but this time it wasn't teasing. It lapped at his puckered opening, and Ianto moaned, grappling for purchase against the wall. It scorched him, its heat burning into him even as it remained on the outside, licking and stroking in maddening circles around and around and around.

Jack still refrained from touching him, and Ianto's neglected cock throbbed with need. He wanted to bury it inside something warm, something welcoming, and ride out his pleasure. Maybe if he was good Jack would finish him off in his mouth.

Jack's mouth sucked at him, creating sensation after sensation of exquisite pleasure, even before that wicked tongue delved inside. It thrust into his opening, not nearly hard enough to stretch him for Jack's cock, but sufficiently enough for Ianto to feel the pressure.

When the heat again disappeared Ianto whimpered, but the sound of a belt buckle opening let Ianto know this was not the end. A moment later the feel of the blunt head of Jack's cock at his entrance made him gasp, and he closed his eyes tight, knowing this was going to hurt. Before he knew it Jack was pressing into him, and Ianto was panting with the exertion of holding himself up through the pain. He knew it would subside, but the initial shock had not yet warn off.

“You're being punished, Ianto,” Jack grunted behind him, pulling back and then pushing forward again, seating himself completely inside him with three short thrusts. “You wanted it hard.”

“Yes. Yes, Jack...”

The pain began to ebb as the thrusts continued, and the pleasure of being taken by his Captain erased all else. He still wanted to wrap his hand around his cock but he didn't dare move his hands. He had to support their weight on his arms, and Jack wouldn't approve.

“You like that?” Jack whispered, leaning over his back and breathing against Ianto's ear. “You like me fucking you like this?”

“God yes.”

“I could just come right now, Ianto. I could come and leave you hard as punishment for wearing my shirt.”

“Please...”

“Please come?”

“N-no...God...Jack...please...” Jack's breath was heavy against him as he felt Jack's fist close around his cock. “Yes...yes...”

The thrusts into his arse increased in speed, and Jack matched every one with a pump of his fist around Ianto's hard flesh. His other hand gripped Ianto tightly around the waist, holding them as close together as possible. Jack was draped over Ianto's back, whispering filthy things into his ear.

The combination of Jack inside him, over him, and around him pushed him over the edge. Ianto groaned Jack's name as he came, the Captain's hand not slowing until he'd drawn out every drop Ianto had to give.

And then Jack was leaning back off of him, gripping both of Ianto's hips in his hands and pounding into him for all he was worth. When he came it was with a grunt, and he sagged against Ianto's back, pushing them both up into the wall as they recovered.

It was several minutes later before either of them spoke, and it was Ianto who broke the silence. “As cozy as this is, Captain, you're rather heavy.”

Jack's laughter rumbled against his back. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Ianto Jones.”

Jack pulled away, zipping up his trousers and fastening his belt before Ianto had the chance to turn around. When he did, he rested back against the wall, too exhausted to reach for his own trousers, or even complain about the fact that his underwear was soaked with Jack's come.

“I think you rather enjoy me wearing your clothes, sir.”

Jack smirked, putting his hands on his hips. “Maybe. You going to stand there all day? Work to do.”

Ianto glared at him, slowly reaching down and pulling up his trousers. He fastened and zipped them but didn't bother with his belt. “Actually, I'm going to go take a shower. I seem to have soiled my clothing.”

“I hope you have clean underwear handy.”

“If I don't, I'll just grab some of yours.”

“Funny, Ianto,” Jack replied, following him out of the archives. “Real funny.”

“Who's laughing?” Ianto asked, straight-faced and raising an eyebrow. Before Jack could grab him he took off at a sprint down the hallway.

“Don't you dare!”

Ianto just chuckled as he ran for the showers.

 

~end~


End file.
